Historias sobre el Bus
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Cuando viajas, pasan tantas cosas, cosas lindas, pequeñas y maravillosas, siendo estudiantes, y bordeando ya la adolescencia, las historias en sus vidas, comienzan a escribirse. Natsu y Lucy por ejemplo, tan diferentes... ¿Podría un simple viaje unirlos? (Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima)
1. Comparación entre Tu y Yo

ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una serie de O.S.

Sentados ambos, uno al lado del otro. Era realmente un espectáculo, más aun cuando eran ellos, y no otros. Eran Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

Y no es que se llevaran mal, solo era una cuestión de diferencias.

Lucy era la chica más tierna, más amable de su clase. Uno de los mejores promedios le había acompañado durante toda su vida, el habito de la constante lectura le hacía ser una analítica de todo lo que le rodeaba, dibujaba, pintaba, cocinaba y era buena en todo lo que se proponía lograr, a veces se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella, y dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por el bienestar de los demás, por cierto, era dos años mayor que Natsu Dragneel y casi saliendo del colegio.

Natsu era su opuesto casi perfecto, un músico de primera, quería seguir ese camino. Desinteresado de lo que los demás pensaran de él, y estaba en otro colegio, casi repitiendo año por ser un descuidado y solo salvarse de las pruebas con la nota intermedia. Se le daba mal todo lo referente con manualidades, toda materia, y ni hablar de llevarlo a laboratorio, era capaz de hacer una explosión con H2O y H + CH4 ¿Cómo? Aun la comunidad científica se lo estaba pensando.

_ ¿Cómo va el colegio?

_ Pues, estoy repitiendo.

_ Ah_ suspiró, el chico no hablaba de más, a no ser, que se interesara en la conversación _ Y… ¿Qué escuchas?

_ La rosa de los Vientos, de Mago de Oz_ dijo cortante.

_ Creí que escuchabas Metal_ dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

_ Es la versión metal_ el chico la miró_ ¿Quieres escuchar?

La chica lo miró sorprendida, él no era de los que compartieran mucho. Aceptó uno de los audífonos, y la canción que el chico escuchaba era, exactamente de metal, pero hermosa, la letra sobre todo, ella ya escuchaba desde mucho antes a Mago de Oz, y se sabía casi todas las canciones. Miró al chico, y éste le sonrió, ella miró sus manos, se estaban moviendo, como si intentara rasguear las cuerdas inexistentes de su mochila, luego se puso a reír, ella se sintió ofendida… ¿Es que acaso se estaba riendo de ella?

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo molesta.

_ Lo siento, es que me acordé de algo gracioso.

_ Ok.

La canción rápidamente cambió, romance, invadió nuevamente la tensión, ambos se oscurecieron, en el amor, eran unos completos fracasos, totalmente mal. Lucy había estado toda su vida enamorada de un rubio de ojos claros que se burlaba de ella y la trataba mal, peor que al estiércol de perro, era invisible como mujer a los ojos de él, y con el tiempo, terminó odiando a Sting Euclif. Y Natsu, bueno, Natsu solo había tenido una novia durante toda su vida, y le duró cerca de 2 meses, luego terminaron, es que Lisanna se enamoró entonces de Laxus, un chico mucho mayor, y terminaron la relación, Natsu sufrió, le compuso una canción, y sintió luego satisfacción de haberla olvidado.

_ ¿Tienes novia?

_ No, ¿Y tú?

_ No… ¿Pero tuviste, verdad?

_ Si.

_ ¿Y qué se siente amar?

_ Pues… Es que, es como si no quisieras estar sin esa persona, es como si te sintieras mal cuando recuerdas que no está contigo.

_ Suena aterrador… ¿Y ahora no hay alguna niñita que te guste?

_ Que... ¿Me crees profanador de cuna?

_ No, solo que eres un niño y…

_ No soy un niño.

_ Pero si menor que yo.

_ Menor… La edad es solo una medida que utilizamos para medir cuanto tiempo llevamos desde el momento de nacer, no significa ser mejor o peor, si yo soy un niño, tú también lo eres.

_ ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tengo 17 años!

_ Pero pareces de 12.

_ Entonces la edad no te importa.

_ No.

_ ¿Te gusta alguien ahora?_ ella se estaba enojando.

_ No.

_ Ok.

Y siguió un largo rato de silencio, a veces ella lo quería romper, pero luego solo suspiraba y seguía mirando por la ventana, amenazaba con llover, luego miraba al otro lado, y allí estaba él, cabeceando alguna melodía, y marcando el ritmo y compas con las manos.

_ ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… Porque… Porque no quiero. Soy fea, gorda… sé que te reirás, pero nunca he tenido novio, no sé lo que se siente cuando te regalan un beso… No sé, nada.

_ Pero tu amiga tiene novio_ y miró hacia atrás. Erza, una peliroja, iba abrazada por un chico de cabello zafiro_ ¡Hasta yo he tenido novia!  
_ ¡Pero es que No es lo mismo!

_ ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

_ Pues… Porque… ¡Porque si un chico le dice a una chica que la quiere! Que le gusta, la chica se lo piensa y por lo general termina aceptando ser su novia. Sin embargo, cuando a una chica le gusta un chico, y se lo dice, él juega con ella… y luego solo la desprecia.

_ ¿Qué tipo de chicos has conocido? Yo no soy así.

_ Pero la mayoría si lo es.

Él había conseguido enojarla, y ahora, se estaba riendo, ahora sí de ella, es que era tan ingenua, tan sincera, que no podía esconder lo que sentía, y él sabía bien que estaba molesta con él.

_ ¿Te enojaste?

_ No.

_ Te saldrán arrugas.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo vieja?

_ No… Solo digo la verdad.

_ ¿Te estás riendo porque soy mayor, verdad?

_ No, pero alguien de tu edad debería saber diferenciar las situaciones.

_ ¿Alguien de mi edad?

_ Ya sabes, alguien mayor.

_ ¡Me estás diciendo vieja!

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos. Esta vez, ella se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo pucheros, para Natsu, verla molesta era lo mejor, era una persona interesante y no perdería oportunidad para hacérselo saber, en cuanto terminara por hablarle… cielos, de verdad Lucy era tan lindamente inocente… Había logrado molestarla, ¡Y eso era lo que más le daba risa!

Ambos se levantaron para dejar el asiento a un par de ancianos. Se sujetaron a los respaldos, y la rubia le desvió la mirada, él solo suspiró, ella era alguien interesante, pero se tomaba las cosas… En realidad.

_ ¿Tienes algo interesante que contar?_ le murmuró serio.

_ Mmmm_ ella comenzó a pensar_ Bu-bueno… Hoy un amigo le pidió a una amiga que fuera su novia, y ella le dijo que sí. Y en el receso, ellos estaban sentados en una banca, tomando sol, y se veían tan lindos juntos_ ella suspiró.

_ Dales mis felicitaciones.

_ Pero tú no los conoces_ dijo algo dudosa.

_ Por eso… ¿Crees que me importa?

_ No. Ya entendí.

Y Natsu volvió a reír, hace poco, Lucy estaba muy enojada, tanto, que había dejado de hablarle, pero ahora, le había contestado sin rencor, le había contestado, cosa que no hacen las personas enojadas. Interesante.

Más atrás, estaba Levy y Juvia, dos amigas que estaban mirando a los dos chicos, mientras suspiraban y sonreían. Ellos se veían bien juntos.

_ Mira, algo pasa allí, ¿No crees, Juvia?

_ Juvia cree que a Lucy-san, le gusta Natsu-san.

_ Eso creo, y podría asegurar, que a este paso, Natsu terminará enamorándose de Lucy.

_ Eso quiere decir que Natsu-san no quiere a Lucy-san.

_ Pero es cuestión de tiempo. Fíjate, a Lucy le gusta Natsu, y… Natsu está interesado en Lucy, tarde o temprano le gustará a él.

Y mientras el recorrido se fue acercando al lugar que ambos debían bajar del bus, ambos comenzaban a reír, a decirse bromas, como dos verdaderos amigos, aunque ayer, no se conocieran bien. Natsu guardó en su memoria la inocencia de esa rubia, su poca confianza en sí misma en algunos temas, él trabajaría en ello, y también, el hecho que no le dijo lo interesante que era y que le gustaba verla enojada, que le divertía. Y la rubia quedó con ganas de volver a ver al pelirosa, había tenido un pésimo día, y Natsu le había subido el ánimo.

Cuando se despidieron, dieron pasos en direcciones contrarias, pero a 30 pasos del paradero, ambos voltearon a verse, él le sonrió, y ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada, caminando más rápido.

_ Esto se ve bien_ dijo Levy tomando un helado.

_ Juvia cree que veremos esto seguido_ lamió la punta de su helado de crema.

_ Así es, Hojojojo jojojooo_ puso 5 dólares en el aire_ ¡Terminaran juntos, te apuesto 5 a que será así!  
_ ¿Tanta confianza tienes?_ ella sonrió.

_ Habría que intentar. Para ambos sería bueno estar con el otro, Lucy puede abrir el mundo para Natsu, y Natsu, puede darle la llave para cerrar el mundo cuando sea necesario.

Y así era.

O, así fue. Porque después de ese día, volvieron a verse muchas veces, pero el pelirosa nunca tenía el tiempo de decirle lo divertida que era, o lo graciosa que era enojada, lo interesante que era como persona.

***O*O*O*O*O***

**¡Basado en mi historia personal! Esto es lo que me pasó y pasa con un amigo, incluso cuando lo escribía, en vez de Natsu, ponía el nombre de mi amigo, para aclarar, mi amigo no me gusta, que quede claro, puse a Levy y a Juvia, porque mi amiga cree que a mí me gusta mi amigo. **

**Bueno… ¡Gracias por leer! Los quiero… Cuídense.**

**Atte: Reino Inquieto**


	2. Realidades

Si hace 1 año le hubieran preguntado, "¿Cómo crees que terminara esto?" sin dudad, la respuesta que se había desarrollado no sería la que ahora estaba ocurriendo, porqué realmente, hasta ese día, nadie, NADIE en TODA MAGNOLIA estaba seguro de lo que si estaba ocurriendo era un sueño, o tal vez pesadilla, pero, en ambos casos, la respuesta era que simplemente todo resultaba demasiado irreal.

Sí, claro, él era el gran Natsu cabeza hueca Dragneel, aunque hace 1 año no hubiera pensado lo mismo. ¿Es que siempre tenía que ser tan idiota no escuchar a los demás? "No juegues con el tiempo, porque puedes cambiar los hechos" Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, y por desgracia, se lo habían vuelto a sacar en la cara, precisamente ayer. ¡Pero no! Él, el gran y poderoso Natsu Dragneel omitió toda sugerencia que otro pudiera brindarle, y, simplemente para divertirse, lo hiso… ¡Oh, sí, se había divertido! Pero si alguien le hubiera dicho como terminarían realmente las cosas, él no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y que había hecho en todo caso? ¡Maravillosa pregunta! Pero que ahora, no tenía tiempo de pensar.

_ Estas hermosa… Realmente maravillosa_ dijo embobado.

_ Gracias Natsu… Tu también te vez… guapo_ dijo algo nerviosa, mirarle le ponía así_ Y… ¿Y estás listo para esto? Sé que no se pregunta, pero… Quiero saber, ya sabes…

_ ¿Lucy, estás segura que quieres hacer esto?_ le cortó él.

_ Natsu…_ ella suspiró_ Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo_ sonrió.

Por un momento, solo por un momento Natsu pensó que todo podría cambiar, pero no era así. Los hechos habían llevado a Lucy mucho más lejos que a él. Y la culpa, toda la culpa, era solo de él, y nada más que de él. No juegues con el destino, hay cosas que pueden cambiar; nota mental: No lo hagas. No quería esto… No quería este hecho… ¡No lo aceptaba! No, no, no, ¡Es que esto no podía terminar así! ¿Por qué?

_ Entonces…_ levantó la cara que mantenía oscurecida y gacha_ ¡No hay nada más que decir! Vamos allá.

_ Si._ le tomó del brazo y también le sonrió_ Gracias, Natsu.

Las puertas se abrieron, y en aquel momento todos se levantaron de su lugar, Lucy caminó por el centro del pasillo, del brazo de Natsu. Y cada paso, le dolía más a él, verla, y verlo. Verla tan linda, maravilloso de blanco, con una linda cola de medio metro detrás de sus pies, y con un velo blanco que le cubría el rostro… Como una verdadera princesa. Una princesa que ya tenía príncipe azul, vestido delante de ambos, con un traje azul marino, y pañuelo amarillo, si es que no estuviera en la plena boda de su mejor amiga, no se contendría y le gritaría todo lo "Ridículo" que se veía, pero al parecer, a su querida amiga, le encantaba ese tipo.

_ Todavía puedo sacarte de aquí_ le susurró.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien_ le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

¡Un cuento de hadas! Pues había una vez, un Dragón llamado Natsu Dragneel, que se enamoró de una princesa, y la princesa, Lucy Heartfilia, estaba sujeta a su lado para siempre. Sin embargo, el príncipe Sting Euclif del otro reino, Sabertooth, se entrometió y le abrió los ojos a la hermosa princesa. Entonces, en su hermoso gato llamado Lector, él llegó a salvarla de una maldición. Entonces, el dragón le dio una paliza al príncipe, y la hermosa princesa se confundió un poco, aunque aún amaba al Dragón. Y el Dragón no podía decirle a la princesa que también él le amaba, porque no podían estar juntos. Entonces, el gato Lector, un día se la llevó hasta donde estaba el príncipe, y comenzaron a salir. El Dragón vio como día a día su princesa se alejaba, pero, sabía que no podía hacer algo. Hasta que finalmente…

__"Natsu… Sting me pidió matrimonio… Y acepté… ¡Me caso! Estoy tan feliz… ¿Qué te parece?"_

Desde su asiento, se retorcía en la idea de perderla para siempre, pero, no era su batalla. Odiaba perder, y ya había perdido mucho. Estuvo a punto de impedir esa boda. Robar a la novia, raptarla y sacarla lejos de allí, pisoteando al novio si fuera necesario, pero no.

Lucy amaba a Sting, y que le amara, era toda su culpa.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Qué te parece mi cuento? Saque 10 cuando lo presenté en clases_ Levy mostró la hoja en donde tenía su calificación.

_ Tienes una gran imaginación, Levy-san… Juvia escribió sobre Gray-sama y la mandaron al psicólogo_ dijo llorando la peliazul.

_ jejejej No te deprimas…_ dijo con pena.

_ Mmmm_ Juvia pensó_ ¿Qué sigue?

_Pues…

Miraron al otro lado del terminal de buses, y estaban Lucy y Natsu. Ambos miraban una revista, y posiblemente discutían dos puntos de vista muy opuestos. Lucy miró a Juvia y esta se puso a reír.

_ Pues probablemente la princesa y el dragón tengan una nueva oportunidad.

_ Si es que no aparece el príncipe azul antes.

_ Yo me encargare de retrasar eso.

Levy guiñó un ojo y Juvia comenzó a reír. Ambas eran unas escritoras de cuentos.


End file.
